pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive Wilmer
Clive Wilmer (born 10 February 1945) is a English poet. Life Wilmer was born in Harrogate, Yorkshire and attended Emanuel School and King's College, Cambridge.Stringer, Jenny. The Oxford Companion to Twentieth-Century Literature in English. p.725. Wilmer argues that religion is fundamental to what he writes, yet he does not associate himself with a parochial view of the spiritual.Interview for Poetic Mind He is the brother of writer and photographer Val Wilmer. He is currently resident in Cambridge, where he is a Fellow of Sidney Sussex College. , a Bye-Fellow of Fitzwilliam College , and an Affiliated Lecturer in the Faculty of English, University of Cambridge He is also an Honorary Fellow and a Research Fellow at Anglia Ruskin University. Clive Wilmer was the prime mover of the Ezra Pound centenary exhibition [[Pound's Artists|''Pound's Artists: Ezra Pound and the Visual Arts in London, Paris and Italy]], held at Kettle's Yard and the Tate Gallery in 1985.Donald Davie, 'Ezra Pound and the perfect lady', London Review of Books, Vol. 7 No. 16 · 19 September 1985 http://www.lrb.co.uk/v07/n16/donald-davie/pound-and-the-perfect-lady From 1986 to 1990 he was one of the four founding editors of the magazine ''Numbers''.Numbers, volumes I to IV, Cambridge 1986 to 1989, ISSN 0950-2858. He is an enthusiastic advocate for the work of the Victorian critic, thinker and social reformer John Ruskin John Ruskin, Unto this Last and Other Writings, edited with introduction, commentary & notes by Clive Wilmer (Harmondsworth: Penguin, 1985) . Since 2004, he has been a director of the Guild of St George, the charity founded by Ruskin, and became Master of the Guild in 2009. Publications * The Dwelling-Place (1977) * (with George Gömöri) Miklós Radnóti, Forced March: Selected Poems (1979) * Devotions (1982) * Of Earthly Paradise (1992) * Poets Talking: The ‘Poet of the Month’ Interviews from BBC Radio 3 (1994) * Selected Poems (1995) * The Falls (2000) * Stigmata (2005) * The Mystery of Things (2006) * New & Collected Poems (2012) Edited * (as editor) Thom Gunn, The Occasions of Poetry: Essays in Criticism and Autobiography (1982) * (as editor) 'John Ruskin, Unto this Last, and Other Writings (1985) * (as editor) 'Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Selected Poems and Translations (1991) * (with George Gömöri) György Petri, Night Song of the Personal Shadow: Selected Poems' (1991) * (as editor) William Morris, ''News from Nowhere and Other Writings (1993) * (as editor with Charles Moseley) Cambridge Observed: An Anthology (1998) * (as editor) Donald Davie, With the Grain: Essays on Thomas Hardy and Modern British Poetry (1998) * (with George Gömöri) György Petri, Eternal Monday: New and Selected Poems (1999) * (as editor) Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Selected Poems and Translations (2002) * (with George Gömöri) Miklós Radnóti, Forced March: Selected Poems, revised & extended edition, (2003) * (as editor) Donald Davie, Modernist Essays: Yeats, Pound, Eliot (2004) * (with George Gömöri) János Pilinszky, Passio: Fourteen Poems (2011) See also * List of British poets References External links ;About * Clive Wilmer at Carcanet Press. * Mr. Clive Wilmer at the University of Cambridge * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2006/aug/19/poetry.shopping review of The Mystery of Things], The Guardian. Category:1945 births Category:Alumni of King's College, Cambridge Category:English poets Category:Fellows of Fitzwilliam College, Cambridge Category:Fellows of Sidney Sussex College, Cambridge Category:Living people Category:People educated at Emanuel School